


Soaring on the Wings of a Wishful Victory

by Noxxia, Willy_Wanker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Twilight Wings - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Worship, Cute, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Riding, Shotacon, Snowballing, Terminal Illnesses, Twilight Wings, Underage Sex, Underwater Sex, Underwear, Yaoi, Young Love, bara, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxxia/pseuds/Noxxia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: John is a young boy who’s been hospital-bound from an early age. Ever since he saw his first Pokémon battle on TV, he’s been infatuated with Champion Leon—and he’s dreamed of watching one of Leon’s matches live in a stadium.Well one day he received a letter from his hero Leon inviting him to something more than he could ever have hoped for. . . a battle!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/John, John/Tommy, Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sin Corps





	Soaring on the Wings of a Wishful Victory

**Author's Note:**

> First fiction hope you enjoy it! ^^
> 
> Please note I've changed user name to Willy Wanker.

A young blond-haired boy was leaning upon the window sill as he idly drew vague shapes in the condensation on the glass before him. He barely registered the morning sun peeking around the clouds outside or the butterfrees flying passed the window, or even the people wandering down below. His thoughts were more on the meeting with Chairman Rose a few weeks ago. Was his request rejected? How long would it be before a reply was sent back? With a long drawn out sigh, he wiped his drawing away to begin anew. The sound of a rubber sole and a throat clearing had him turning around with a mareepish look.

"John, are you supposed to be out of bed?" The young nurse gently chastised him. "Come, back into bed with you. No need to add a chill with everything else."

John frowned but did as he was told. Dragging his slippered feet like slakoth, he tiredly flopped on the bed and dragged the covers haphazardly over his legs.

"Now, now, no need to pout like a Jigglypuff that has no one to sing to." With a mischievous grin, the nurse reaches into her pocket and pulls out a letter. "Perhaps this might cheer you up a bit." She wiggled it enticingly in his direction. "But you have to give me a smile to get it."

"I can do that." John readily grinned. It grew as he noticed the specific seal on the back of the envelope. Three red pokeballs on the left and three blue pokeballs on the right, with a man sporting a sword and shield drawn on his chest.

John's eyes lit up at the sight of Leon's personal logo and seal. 

"I'll be back in an hour for my rounds," the nurse stated, leaving and almost getting knocked over by a brown-haired boy in the hospital hallway. 

Tommy was out of breath but still managed a "Sorry ma'am" before entering John's room, 318, with haste. 

The young brunette’s attention immediately trained on the paper in his closest friend's hand, "What's that, John?"

"I-It's-It's from Leon…" he stammered still in disbelief.

Tommy ran to John embracing him in a celebratory hug, "It's happening, John! You're going to see Leon live!" He shouted with glee, "Well, let's see it!" 

John blushed as his thumb hesitantly moved toward the wax seal and proceeded to slowly break the emblem as if he was committing sin.

John carefully unfolded the paper. Tommy's cheek was smashed against John's, eagerly reading the letter to himself. Both of their jaws dropped when they both came to and read aloud, "You will be given the chance to face Leon on the battlefield!" 

John hopped off the bed with the widest toothy grin. He held Tommy's hands as he jumped up and down. The two spun around while holding hands as they jumped jubilantly. 

All of a sudden John stopped and placed his hand to his mouth coughing violently into it, blood splattering on his palm.

Tommy's expression shifted from sheer joy to grave concern, "John! Are you okay?"

John balled his hand into a fist, moving it behind his back, "I'm fine," he reassured feigning a smile. 

Shortly after Tommy left, John had begun his training by rewatching every battle of Leon's he had access to.

~~*~~

A week later.

Tommy was sitting in a front-row seat, eager and anxious to watch his dearest friend battle the reigning champion Leon.

Meanwhile, John could feel the rumbling of the thousands of spectators even in the locker room, where he was given his battle league uniform and charity pokemon. He took off his hospital PJ-shirt with trembling hands, bringing it up over his head, revealing his pale milky chest. 

Next, he slid his pants off and folded them neatly next to his shirt. In only his socks and underwear, he stood, grabbing his jersey. Donning the shirt, he proudly displayed his chosen numbers of 000. 

After he put on his shorts, he released his pokemon: a Mimikyu, a Comfey and an Arcanine he recognized from the hospital appeared before him, "Okay guys, I know we just met, but all I ask is that you try your best!" The blonde instantly bonded with his new friends, "I need to impress Leon!" He told himself, steeling himself with determination. 

Leon was in the other locker room sitting on a bench. 

"Remember this is for charity. Play this right and our ratings will go through the roof!" Chairman Rose explained, slapping Leon on the shoulder.

Leon stood up, "Right, you know me, I'll put on a great show," he said as he strode out of the locker room to thunderous applause with roses being thrown at his feet. He smiled charismatically, spinning around, his cape aloft in the air, picking up a flower and placing it in his mouth. 

Leon slowly turns in a circle waving his right hand at the adoring fans. He noticed some of them beginning to point in the opposite direction. Turning around he spotted the young boy that caused this entire match to be set up. The blond-haired boy didn’t look like much. Pale, very thin, barely big enough to match his own age. Was he even going to be able to finish the battle?

John slowly trudged out onto the battlefield. Wide-eyed he looked around before glancing in Leon’s direction. He didn’t even realize that the crowd was beginning to quiet down because the thundering of his heartbeat was so loud in his ears. He peered awkwardly at the stands and waved in greeting at the now-silent crowd. Hearing a lone voice shout out, John looked over and saw Tommy jumping up and down waving his arms wildly cheering for him.

Both opponents nodded to the referee who then lifted his arms starting the match.

Both John and Leon summoned their Pokémon. Leon with a fastball pitch yelled, "Go! Dragapult!" The pokémon had a triangular, wing-shaped head, a relatively short body, and a long laterally flattened tail similar to a newt's. The dorsal side of Dragapult's flattened head and the anterior half of its body are a dark navy color which fades to a teal on its posterior end and tail. 

John, in turn, gave his ball a weak underhand toss, "Do your best Mimikyu!" The small facade of a plushie pokemon dressed up as Pikachu popped out of the pokeball and tilted its head slightly at the boy, waiting for its first command. He widened his stance, ready to fight. Wasting no time he ordered, "Mimikyu use Swords Dance!" The clothed demon sharpened his ghostly claws increasing its attack. 

Leon hummed in contemplation, "That pokemon has the ability Disguise so my first hit won't matter. Well then, Dragapult use Dragon Darts!" Two of Dragapult's young were fired from its head on a direct course to strike Mimikyu.

Mimikyu was completely unfazed by the attack and its Disguise remained. John commanded, "Mimikyu use Play Rou-" John began to have a coughing fit, "Rough." He finished.

Leon had briefly turned to the crowd, sure his attack would connect. Their collective gasp caused him to turn back around to see his Dragapult worse for wear. Leon grinded his teeth knowing Dragapult was on its last leg, "Dragapult use Shadow Claw," the pokemon lunged at Mimikyu with such immense speed while its claws glowed.

John barely had time to react, "Use Shadow Sneak!"

The two pokemon clashed violently mid-air. The ref called out Dragapult's defeat. However, Mimikyu's Disguise was broken.

Leon sucked his teeth sour from his initial defeat. Recalling Dragapult he then sent out, "Aegislash Go! Use Iron Head," he ordered immediately. Aegislash switched forms in an instant and attacked Mimikyu, fainting the beloved pokemon.

"You did well," John whispered to the recalled pokemon's ball, "Arcanine, I Choose You!" Arcanine stood on the battlefield proudly, growling deeply, intimidating Aegislash, lowering its attack, "Arcanine, use Crunch and stay close to Aegislash!"

Arcanine's speed was daunting, however, Leon was prepared, "Use King's Shield!" He responded quickly.

Arcanine sunk his teeth into Aegislash's shield, breaking a tooth and lowering its attack and special attack. 

"Aegislash use Sacred Sword!" Leon ordered confidently.

John squinted his eyes looking for Aegislash's tell, "There's the opening, Arcanine use Flare Blitz," Arcanine became cloaked with fire as he closed the distance in a blink of an eye and overwhelmed Aegislash with flaming agility.

"Aegislash is down!" The ref called out to the pure shock of the crowd. The murmuring of the spectators sounded like the dull buzzing of a swarm of beedrill.

"What is with this kid? He's- he's winning," Leon muttered to himself.

John yelled over, "Aiming for super effective hits is the sure way to Victory!" 

Leon smirked, "This kid has predicted every one of my moves. Unreal," Leon's heart began to race as he started to realize this sick kid was giving him more of a run for his money than most gym leaders. His hand moved from the pokeball containing his Haxorus to his faithful Charizard. He pulled the pokeball from its holster and watched it grow in size. "I'll show you what a champion is really made of, it's Gigantamax time!" Leon yelled excitedly, throwing the ball behind him. This battle turned out to be more thrilling than anything he could imagine, "This kid deserves my best, I'm going all out!" Leon thought to himself, completely forgetting this was for charity.

A wave of intense heat assaulted John as the famous Charizard grew and changed forms, reaching nearly a hundred feet tall behind Leon.

The audience grew silent as they collaboratively thought Leon was going too far. He was battling a child with a terminal illness after all. 

John looked up and swallowed thickly, seeing Leon's G-maxed Charizard in person was nothing like on T.V. His knees wobbled. The blonde knew Charizard, while Leon's signature Pokemon, was the one he used the least and was only brought out for serious battles. The sheer honor caused tears to well in his eyes.

Chairman Rose slammed his fist down onto his fine hardwood desk, startling  
Oleana, "What does he think he's doing!? We picked John's team to counter Dragapult, Aegislash and Haxorus, not his Charizard! Our ratings are dropping like a rock!"

Even as honored as John was, he knew the hopelessness of the situation. The reality of the battle set in and he looked down and sighed in defeat.

Then he heard yelling in the eerie quiet of the crowd.

"YOU CAN DO IT, JOHN! I BELIEVE IN YOU, I love you!" Tommy screamed, trailing off at the end.

"Love?" John questioned whether he heard correctly. Either way, with the support of his closest friend, his expression changed from despair to fierce determination, "Arcanine use Wild Charge!" 

Arcanine’s body became covered with an electrical charge. Sparks of electricity danced along its body as it raced forward and smashed into Gigantamax Charizard and hopped back to see the damage done. Arcanine flinched as it received some of the damage back. The Charizard gave its body a shake and rumbled at the annoying dog. 

Leon called out his next command. “Solar Beam, Charizard.” He knew it wouldn’t work until the next move but it would put down the fire dog.

John bit his lip and knew his time was coming to an end but was going to go down fighting his hero. “Arc... Arcanine,” He coughed yet again to clear his throat and wiped his bloody fingers on his pants distractedly. “Thunder Fang!”

Arcanine dashed in when all of a sudden a beam of light fell down from the heavens striking and fainting the poor pooch.

John hesitated as his confidence was shaken. His trembling hand began the reach for the pokeball containing Comfey when a single metallic feather wafted down glittering in front of John's face followed by a strong gust of wind as Corvinight swooped down with a mighty kaw.

John straightened his shoulders, trying to push aside his flagging energy and smiled brilliantly at Corviknight. “Gigantamax” he shouted out as the pokemon landed and changed form. This was his chance, a small possibility, but he might just complete this match with his head held high. 

The crowd went wild, roaring with palpable excitement at the unexpected turn of events. Leon looked up at the imposing Giganitimax pokemon and grinned. 

Oleana tapped vigorously on her tablet, "Sir, our ratings are surging, there're breaking records!" Chairman Rose leaned back in his comfy chair, he wiped his sweaty brow with his handkerchief, "Oh thank Arceus! I thought this was going to be a PR disaster!" He lamented very relieved.

Leon started to feed off of the energy from the crowd, he didn't have much time left in the Gigantamax form, "Charizard use Max Wildfire! Give it all you got!" 

"Corvinight use Max Wind Rage!" John commanded, falling to one knee. The giant bird flapped its immense wings sending out waves of silver energy that clashed powerfully with the orange and red flames that Charizard was spewing out.

The force of the two G-Max attacks caused a shockwave that had the majority of the fans in the stadium sweating. Corviknight’s Wind Rage began to overpower Charizard’s Wildfire and turned the move back on him, forcing Charizard to revert back to its base form, barely hanging on by a thread.

Leon stood there looking flabbergasted. He can't lose, not this way! He withdrew his Charizard back into its ball, to the shock of the audience. 

"There was no way that just happened. No way! He lost in a charity match against a beginner. How? How did one sick little child beat him?!" He heard from the crowd. Leon looked over at John who was trying to stand back up and quickly walked over.

“What… I…,” John stuttered, unable to comprehend what actually just happened. “No,” he whispered looking up as a shadow loomed over him. “No way.” He was completely overwhelmed as he felt Leon's crown being plopped onto his head.

“Yeah kid, you did.” Leon shook his head still unsure how it ended the way it did. He reached out a hand to steady John and to officially proclaim him the winner. John’s face went blank as his body gave out from the stress and toppled over. “Hey, kid… Kid?” Leon looked up and yelled out “Medic! We need help over here!” Vaguely he heard someone scream out “John!” and caught a glimpse of a dark-haired boy running across the battlefield towards them.

~~*~~

The next day.

As John regained consciousness he could feel warmth. His eyelids began to stir, slowly opening them. He turned his head to his left causing a tickle in his nose. He was pulling the air hose in his nose taught.

"John, you're awake," Tommy said hushly, gripping John's hand a little tighter.

"What happened?" John asked still not all the way there, as he glanced around realizing he was in his room. His eyes laid upon Leon's crown sitting in a chair on his right, "I-I battled Leon… and won?"

Tommy smiled tenderly, "Yes, you were incredible," his left hand remained on John's while his right gently pushed some of John's hair away from his face, "But then you fell to the ground… I-I thought I lost you," Tommy admitted, his hand slowly drifting down John's pale cheek, caressing it lovingly.

John's cheeks came alive flushing a rosy hue, he smiled contently, "I battled Leon, my dream came true. I could have died and I would have been happy but now I think… Maybe I have something else to live for. . . or rather someone," he said emphasizing the last part by placing his free hand over Tommy's on his cheek.

The brown-haired boy's heart swelled, his chest grew tight. Things were heavy, the atmosphere oppressive. Time slowed down as Tommy leaned in, closing his eyes. 

Their lips were mere moments away from contact when the hospital door swung open, causing both boys to jump in their moment of intimacy. Startled at having been caught, they both blushed profusely as Tommy recoiled back into his chair trying to act casual.

The nurse in general knew that Tommy was John's best and, well, only friend, yet even still she was taken aback. She tried to remain professional even though she was in a flustered state. She coughed to clear her throat, "You have another letter from Leon, John," she stated, giving it to Tommy. She turned and left muttering to herself after she closed the door, "Welp, they are around that age," she said shrugging down the hall. 

"Tommy open it," John shouted with stars in his eyes. 

Tommy did just that. His eyes darted right to left as he read it aloud:

"Dear John, I hope you are feeling better. I wanted to offer you a prize for your exceptional performance in battle. Enclosed are two tickets to the Kanto inspired Onsen, all expenses paid. Your friend was very worried about you after you collapsed so I thought he should come as well. I will also be attending so we can hang out in a more relaxed atmosphere than a battlefield. I look forward to getting to know you.

Signed sincerely your Regal Champion, Leon.

P.s. keep the crown."

Tommy's hands were shaking, he was also going to meet Leon in person. 

John was on the brink of tears, "He-he called my performance exceptional…" he raised his forearm to his eyes and wiped away the tears of joy, "What's an Onsen?"

"It's a hot spring, the waters are said to have natural healing abilities," he said examining the tickets for more detail, "Looks like they offer manicures, pedicures, facials and massages as well."

Being a boy, those other amenities didn't really catch John's interest or Tommy's for that matter, both shrugged as John spoke up, "At least a swim sounds nice."

Time passed and about a week later the hospital had cleared John to leave for his little trip. 

They two boys were giddy with anticipation on the complimentary Corvinight ride over to Circhester near the outskirts of Galar.

Corvinight landed directly in front of the Hero's Bath. They looked up at the stone structure reminiscent of the Parthenon. There they were greeted by a bald older gentleman with dark circular glasses, "Hello there, you two must be the V.I.P.s personally invited by Leon. Please follow me." The man was in a white lab coat and walked to the back of the Hero's Bath. The two followed anxiously and observed him pressing stone bricks in a particular combination. Then they heard a thunk and watched the wall open up revealing a hidden staircase down. The older man waved at them to follow and started walking down the secret passage, "Say, do you two like riddles?" 

Tommy and John turned to each other and smiled, "Sure!" They said in unison.

"What has hands and a face but no body?" He asked, walking behind a counter. 

They felt their chins and scratched their heads confounded by the riddle as the staircase went flat to a short hallway. 

The passageway led to a small receptionist area, steam billowed from another hallway than they came from. 

"Names?" Blaine asked from behind the desk. 

"Tommy."  
"John."

He quickly typed them in to confirm they were the V.I.P.s. "Ok then, it's down that hall, locker room is on the right, the Cinnabar inspired hot spring is on the left."

Tommy was practically about to jump over the counter, "Is Leon here? Where is he?"

"Leon called and wanted me to apologize. He said he was going to be one or two hours late and to please enjoy the place until he gets here, I expect an answer when you two leave," he reminded with a kind smile.

The two were not going to let a small delay get them down, they dashed down the steamy corridor basically hopping and skipping, visibility was low but not impossible. They looked to their left noticing a couple of signs that read: "Welcome to the Cinnabar island retreat!"

"No Swimwear Allowed."

Both boys looked at each other and blushed in awkward silence; they didn't notice the serene quiet, all of the bustling of the city above them was muted by a thick layer of rock and dirt and the sound of rushing water echoing throughout the place. John poked his head in the hot spring area while Tommy did the same. They were the only V.I.P.s today. 

"Doesn't seem like anyone else is here," John called out. 

"Yeah, we have the place to ourselves!" Tommy proclaimed entering the locker room. He took a seat on a long wooden bench and started to undress. He kicked off his shoes then pulled off his smelly socks. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. 

John had entered, he shuffled his way over near Tommy. He couldn't help but admire his physique, stealing sly glances. His eyes soaked in Tommy's toned stomach and smooth tan skin which was a result of him being able to play outside more. 

John too began to strip to Tommy's own awkward glances. Tommy stood pulling down his shorts, earning a giggle from John. 

"I guess you decided to wear something special," John teased lightheartedly, pointing to Tommy's tight white Charizard printed briefs. 

Tommy blushed, "Hey, it's not like I can impress him in a battle, so I can at least show I support him through his merch," he said as he pulled down his underwear, stepping out of them, throwing them at John's head. 

Caught off guard by the garment wrapped around John's face, he inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of Tommy's faint scent. He pulled off the sweaty underwear to gaze upon his friend's naked body. His focus immediately trained on light wisps of pubes above Tommy's slender shaft. 

However, his gawking was cut short by Tommy darting out of the locker room abruptly. The serene silence was soon broken by a large splash. John picked up his clothes as well as Tommy's, who carelessly discarded them, and stuffed them into a locker, then walked out into the onsen area. Lights and glowing crystals lined the walls of the subterranean hot springs. Steaming hot water poured from the back wall and cascaded over smooth rocks into a moderately sized pool. 

John didn't see Tommy until he breached the surface in the middle of the pool, "Come on in, the water is great!" He exclaimed swimming to the edge.

The blonde walked over and sat down in front of Tommy, his crotch at eye level with Tommy. He dipped his calves in, the warmth radiated up his leg and into his groin. John closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, enjoying the water. 

Tommy grinned and snickered a bit as he stared at John growing hard, "Hey, you want some help with that?" He asked, nestling himself in between John's smooth legs. 

John snapped from his blissful daze and blushed, looking down at his hard boyhood and eager friend.

John looked around checking his surroundings, it was quiet and peaceful. They were alone, only the flowing of the water could be heard over his rapidly hastening heartbeat. The steamy mist wafted up from the rippling pool.

The blonde blushed profusely at doing something like this in public, "S-sure," He stuttered with a nervous quiver.

With permission granted Tommy moved in closer and helped John scooch closer to the stony edge of the hot spring.

Tommy heard John about to say something just before his lips made contact with the blonde’s swollen member. He looked up with lustful eyes, thrown off a bit by John's serious tone.

"You know I don't have a lot of time left, I'm glad you're here with me," he mentioned bashfully looking away.

Tommy rested his cheek on John's thigh. He drew circles on John's pale inner thigh just in front of his hairless sac in contemplation of what he was about to say, ". . . Let's try to have as much fun as we can in the now, you know?"

It is always hard for a preteen to grasp the concept of mortality, even more so their own. However, some grow up quicker depending on the circumstances and they become more mature as a result. John knew he should try to live life to the fullest, "You’re right," he answered softly, starting to comb through Tommy's wet chestnut locks giving his lover faint nudges to continue where he left off.

Tommy smiled and took the subtle hint, taking a long lick up John's shaft.

John's dick twitched as Tommy's tongue ran against his sensitive tip that was peeking out of this foreskin. Tommy's cock was growing stiffer by the minute, however, he forwent his own needs to focus on John's, but that didn't stop him from gyrating his hips in the chest-high hot water. 

The brunette began bobbing his head, coaxing John's gland out, twirling his tongue around it. 

Once a light pink, John's head turned a deep purple making him all the more sensitive. He firmly grasped clumps of Tommy's hair in intense ecstasy. John moaned hushly, "It's coming," he whined, instinctively forcing Tommy's head down further onto him as he began to spurt white hot strings of prepubescent boy semen down the back of Tommy's throat. John slid into the water, drained, with large spirals in his eyes. However, his post orgasm daze did not last long as he felt Tommy's dick rubbed against his thigh. 

Tommy smiled, sticking out his tongue displaying the pool semen on it. John briefly mulled over an idea and decided you only live once. He embraced Tommy in a passionate kiss mixing his spit and semen together. At the same time John positioned Tommy's cock in between his thighs with one hand just under his balls, while he grabbed his caramel booty and thrusted him through.

Tommy quickly got the idea and started fucking his best friend’s thighs like his life depended on it, all the while never breaking off the lustful make out session. 

Their tongues danced across each other's teeth, exploring each other's mouths.

The water ripples turned into waves as the bucking of Tommy's hips increased. John parted with Tommy's lips, a string of saliva connected the two, John then bit Tommy on his ear, he sensually whispered, "I want you inside me," he mewled, hungry with sexual need. 

Tommy wasted no time with the invitation; his hands grabbed John's hips and spun him around and bent him over the poolside. 

Tommy couldn't help but moan as he entered John, his dick throbbed with pleasure. The rhythmic sound of skin slapping permeated the steamy air. Tommy wasn't big enough to make John feel really good but he still very much enjoyed the intimate act.

In the midst of their heated passion Leon strode in, his muscular body on full display; his bulging biceps to his chiseled chocolate chest. Both boys stopped, gawking at his thick veiny cock. Leon's eyes met their stares and then it clicked, "Ah, I can come back later?" 

"No, don't leave!" Tommy blurted out. 

Leon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Ok, I just didn't want to interrupt. . ." 

John just absentmindedly moved closer to where Leon was, he subconsciously licked his lips, his gaze never leaving the man's crotch, "Maybe you c-could join?" He choked out, beggingly.

Naughty and taboo thoughts raced through Leon's mind. Who was he to deny one of a terminally ill kid’s final wishes?

Leon sunk his toned calves in on the water's edge, his girthy cock stirred to life, "Well, I booked the hot spring for the entire day to relax and have fun, so sure, why not," he explained leaning back slightly. 

Tommy swam over and rested his small forearm on Leon's muscular thigh, "It's so big," he commented.

"C-can we touch it?" John asked hesitantly, blushing profusely. 

"If you want," Leon answered casually. Sweat and steam pooled on his smooth chest, glistening in the iridescent light.

Both Tommy and John were mesmerized as their little hands explored Leon's massive dick, "Even his balls are huge!" John exclaimed. 

As the two boys continued to gawk at the Champion's manly physique, they were emboldened by Leon's nonchalant and down to earth attitude.

John squirmed and bit his lip, he had always fantasized about Leon. Sex with Tommy was loving, caring and intimate while his desire for Leon was raw, primal and lustful. John didn't really know what to do but he knew he needed to take this opportunity by the horns, or rather, horn.

John did his best to muster his courage, "C-can I ride you?"

Leon furrowed his brow surprised at the boy's forwardness, "You shouldn't. You might hurt yourself," he said, watching him get out of the water. 

"I'm already loose from before! Please?" John pleaded tracing his delicate finger over Leon's rippling chest. 

Leon huffed and relented, "Ok." 

John smiled and started to straddle Leon, each of John's knees were on each side of Leon's hips. He slowly lowered his pale butt onto Leon's bulbous head, taking it in with a sharp gasp. 

Tommy watched John struggle with Leon's massive dick. While beating his meat, he moved in between Leon's legs and gave his hard chocolate shaft a long sloppy lick. John felt a wetness on his crack, catching his attention he whipped his head around to see Tommy trying his best to apply lube. 

It was working, as the blonde slowly slid down to Leon's purple hilt, accepting all of his cock.

Leon groaned. It had been some years since he'd had such a tight boy pussy. Fond memories of special playtime with Hop flooded his mind.

Soon John began bouncing with all the vigor of youth, trying his best to slam Leon's head into the cluster of nerves that sent waves of pleasure up his spine.

Leon lost himself in the pleasure, dumping load after load deep into John. However, Leon wasn't the only one. John was seeing stars as he squirted his cum onto Leon's chest.

As Tommy grew jealous, he watched Leon pull his spent cock from John's well-used anus and eat out John's cream pie. Tommy massaged Leon's hefty balls, coaxing out any remaining semen while he came underwater.

John and Leon slid into the water and relaxed. Completely satisfied, John sunk even further with a smile just as content as could be.

A peaceful tranquil silence overcame the trio as they just enjoyed each other's company in their post orgasm bliss.

However, Leon spoke up, "Well boys it's been fun," he started, getting out, "But we should get going. The spring is closing soon." 

They both nodded knowing this will be one of the best days of their lives.

The three left the spring and dried themselves off then got dressed in the locker room. 

As they left John looked at the time on the wall and then it struck him. His blue eyes made contact with Blaine's tinted shades, "A clock." 

"That's correct, Please come back anytime for another riddle!" 

Leon just sighed and shook his head, "That old man and his crazy riddles."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and criticisms on grammar are welcomed! 
> 
> Check out the collection for more content.


End file.
